Por la musica
by megumi1909
Summary: Que hubiera pasado con Hermione si nunca hubiera ido a Hogwarts? una d las muxas posibilidades claro esta... Contada desde su punto de vista... un solo cap! terminado!


**Por la música**

**Megumi1909**

à Contada desde el punto de vista de Hermione… los demás personajes me pertenecen, ninguno es real. Los hechos tampoco, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia…. Espero les guste…

He estado sentada en este lugar un buen rato… es un bonito lugar… estoy en un bar, un pub?? No lo sé... pero es bonito… Hay un grupo de música... esperan a alguien... o tal vez no… pero buscan a alguien... miran a todos lados como esperando... esperando que algo pase. Instalan sus instrumentos… el de la guitarra acústica acomoda el micrófono… el de su lado saca otra guitarra... el de la batería saca las baquetas... qué mostro... hace tiempo quería escuchar un grupo así.

Una señora entra... se sienta en la mesa de mi lado... pide un trago, saca una agenda con hojas sueltas... un lapicero de esos finos... mira a los chicos que van a tocar y se pone a escribir. Tal vez esté haciendo lo mismo que yo... quién sabe... Yo estoy sentada y escribo con mi lapicero corriente en un cuaderno que encontré por mi casa... escribo sobre lo que veo… escribo esto... y sigo escribiendo.

El guitarrista que canta coge el micro… me saco los audífonos... (Valdrá la pena escucharlos) Parece nervioso… mira a la señora de mi lado... me mira a mí... le sonrío... me sonríe... vuelve a mirar a la señora, ella lo mira sin ninguna expresión... yo la miro a ella... ella me mira a mí... ve mi cuaderno... le digo que me gusta su lapicero... Me lo regala... Me quedo confundida… Insiste… Saca otro y baja la mirada nuevamente... Miro al guitarrista sin micro... el se ríe... Yo le sonrío... el baterista también ríe... Me caen bien... El del micro les dice algo... ellos miran a la señora y empiezan a tocar.

Son buenos... Es relajante... los miro y sigo escribiendo… los miro y empiezo a recordar... Recuerdo a unos amigos... esos amigos que se fueron a estudiar a otros lados... Esos amigos con los que sigo hablando a pesar del tiempo... Ahora estudio... Trabajo a medio tiempo... Salgo con otros amigos... Me dedico a mi propia música (el rasgueo del lápiz contra las hojas de un cuaderno...) Por eso me gusto escucharlos a ellos... Seguro son de mi edad... tal vez un año o dos mayores... no podría decirlo... Me hicieron recordar cuando yo tenia mi propio grupo de música... El grupo con el que grabamos un disco... El grupo que se disolvió por motivos de estudios... Uno se fue a España… el otro se fue a Italia... Por qué Europa?!?!?!... El otro se quedó en Lima... Con el sigo hablando... el sigue tocando... es un capo.

El guitarrista que canta tiene una voz de ángel... ni muy grave ni muy aguda... es suave pero tiene fuerza... es limpia... pura... sincera... me gusta... El otro le hace el coro... tiene voz mas peculiar... no lo hace mal... suena muy bien... el baterista es bueno... cierra los ojos y parece que está en su propio mundo...

Se toman un descanso... la señora de mi lado se para... les dice algo... ellos sonríen... les dice otra cosa... y el baterista me mira... la señora vuelve a su mesa, coge su agenda... me mira... y caigo en la cuenta… yo la conozco... cuando tenía mi banda… nos fue a ver... claro que era unos años mas joven… no estaba tan arreglada... pero era ella... ella nos hizo grabar el disco... claro... lamentó mucho que nuestro grupo tuviera que separarse. "Sigan su camino, pero nunca dejen la música", nos dijo… "Sino, la música los encontrará a ustedes de nuevo…"… ahora coge la cartera... y sale por la misma puerta por la que salí yo momentos después pensando en mi futuro...

El cantante se acerca... "Hola"... se presenta... "Soy Thiago..."

"Brasilero??"

"No..."

Le digo lo que pienso de su voz... de sus canciones... se sienta... el otro guitarrista trae vasos llenos... Alejo... cuando vino el baterista... Luis... me contaron la historia de su grupo, de su banda.

Por qué se sentaron conmigo??? "Te conocemos", me dijeron... "tu cantas... tocas... bailas… saltas..."

Me hicieron reír... qué les había dicho la señora? "Les falta una voz de mujer… les falta una presencia"

"Me vieron a mi..." si... "La señora les habló de mí..." si...

Pensaron en mí... me habían escuchado... el disco que grabamos lo escucharon cuando ellos recién empezaban... Les gustó... quería tocar con ellos??? No tenían tarjeta... En una servilleta?? No... le di una hoja de mi cuaderno... Thiago me escribió su dirección... su teléfono… los celulares de los 3... "Para que nos ubiques fácilmente"

Me caían bien... sí... me hacían reír... tenían talento... Se parecían tanto a esos amigos que una vez estuvieron a mi lado... Y me pedían que toque y cante con ellos.

Tenia que irme… tenía que encontrarme con alguien... Los llamaría... les dejé mi número también... Me despedí... y salí... salí por esa puerta... pensando en lo que iba a hacer... Los mire por última vez ese día... Thiago me sonreía... Y yo cerré la puerta con una gran sonrisa...

Me puse los audífonos de nuevo y pensaba... con música en los oídos… aún así sus canciones me daban vueltas por la mente. Me iba a encontrar con mi mejor amigo… quería hablar conmigo... y yo también... Eran las 4... ya debería estar por llegar... Sí… lo vi venir… siempre con la mochila al hombro... no importaba de donde viniera... con su caminada peculiar... y su manera de saludarme... empujándome... sí... así me trata... así me quiere… así lo quiero… así hemos sido amigos muchos años...

La noticia que me dio... se va a vivir a EEUU... California... que lo acompañe... "qué?!" Que lo ayude a instalarse??... porque yo ya tenia mi propio apartamento acá... porque ya sabia como eran las cosas…

"Allá es diferente", le dije... "Ayúdame..." Me pagaba el pasaje… un mes... un mes... me cambio de tema…

Qué tenia que decirle yo?? "Nada, nada..." Que le diga... me conoce... sabía que algo tenía que decirle... le dije...

El grupo... la señora... el lapicero... Thiago... Thiago...

"Quédate..."

"Qué?"

"Quédate"

"Voy..."

"Quédate!!!!!..."

"Voy, loco… voy... no te dejo solo en esta... es un mes..."

"Una semana", me dijo... "Dos a lo mas... habla con ellos…"

Pero si aún no sabía qué iba a decirles…

"No van a esperar..."

"Voy... voy… iré..."

Una ultima vez... "Quédate"...

"En serio???"

"Quédate..."

Se escuchaba salsa a lo lejos... recordé esas reuniones... las fiestas... y el... cuando no tenia donde ir siempre estaba ahí... siempre me buscaba... por algo éramos tan amigos... sabe todo lo que pasa por mi mente...

"Quédate!"

Te extrañare... te extraño... te quiero!...

"Aunque no me veas, ahí estaré", me dijo... yo lo sé... lo sabía... ahí esta… aquí está... lo veo... y no creo que se vaya del todo... una parte de mí siempre fue con él... la otra parte sí se quedó... porque el me dijo: quédate! y me quedé...

Y los llamé... Thiago contestó... Hola... blablabla… sale... bravaso! nos vemos... chau!... gracias... muchas gracias...

Y así empezó una nueva etapa en mi vida. Tuve que ajustar mis horarios con mi trabajo, los ensayos, mis momentos de relajo y las salidas. Aunque la verdad, con ellos me relajaba mucho. Aprendí de ellos. Aprendieron de mí. Aprendimos unos de otros. Yo me acostumbré a estar rodeada de hombres, ellos se acostumbraron a dejar de hablar de sus "cosas de hombres" frente a mí. Pronto dejaron de hacerlo. Luego de unos meses de vernos las caras todos los días, horas de ensayos, risas, salidas para comer, ya era una más del grupo. Los llegué a querer mucho. Empezamos a confiar ciegamente en cada uno. Problemas con la familia? Los amigos? El amor? Ahí estábamos para ayudarnos. Éramos el cuarteto inseparable. Llegamos a conocernos hasta tal punto, que no sabíamos donde terminaban los pensamientos de uno y empezaban los del otro. Podíamos adelantarnos a las palabras que dijera el otro. De alguna manera nos leíamos la mente.

A mí eso me asustaba. Podrían saber ellos lo que pasaba por mi cabeza cuando miraba a Thiago a los ojos? Cuando hablaba con el? Se daría cuenta el? A pesar de la mucha confianza que tenía con Luis y Alejo, no podía contarles, porque ni yo misma lo aceptaba. Cómo me iba a estar enamorando de... Thiago! Es verdad que la primera vez que lo vi me pareció un chico muy simpático. También es verdad que su voz me dejó hipnotizada. Y que su mirada, su sonrisa, me acompañaron hasta que lo llamé y nos volvimos a ver. Pero el me veía como una amiga. Yo lo sabía. Lo presentía. Me trataba como una hermana. Si bien se ponía celoso cuando un chico me miraba por la calle y le gritaba unas cuantas cosas, yo lo veía como un tipo de protección. Tal vez no quería quedarse sin pianista. Cómo podía pensar que lo hacía porque en verdad estaba interesado en mí… Cómo?

Llegó un momento en que las cosas se pusieron extrañas a nuestro alrededor. Un día llegué al ensayo más temprano que lo normal. Ensayábamos en un pub cerca de nuestras casas. El barman era un amigo de Luis y nos dejaba el local para tocar cuando quería llenarlo de gente en épocas frías y sin clientes. El primer día de ensayo acordamos llegar cada uno por nuestra cuenta. Si llegábamos muy temprano, podíamos pedir un trago mientras esperábamos. Con la condición de tener nuestro instrumento puesto en su lugar, listo para tocar. Yo siempre llegaba al final, por motivos de mi trabajo, el cual no me permitía llegar antes.

Ese día, en el cual sentí algo que estaba fuera de lugar, llegué temprano, ya que ese día no trabajaba. Era feriado. No sé por qué quise aparecerme media hora más temprano. Tal vez quería pensar, tal vez conversar con Raúl, el barman. Tal vez quería tomar algo, relajarme. En fin, que llegué... Y estaban los tres. Luis, Alejo, Thiago… Thiago... Por qué tenía que detener mi mirada en el?

No pude pasar por alto el detalle que los tres callaron al verme. Les pregunté por qué estaban en silencio... "La sorpresa de verte mas temprano por acá", me dijeron.

"Hoy no trabajo, es feriado... les dije ayer..."

"Igual es temprano.."

"Algo me dice que no querían verme tan pronto por acá..."

"Nada de eso!" Ese fue Thiago. "Puedo hablar contigo?"

Que Thiago quería hablar conmigo? Me temía lo peor. Que quería echarme... Que la banda se desintegraría... Que Raúl ya no quería que toquemos ahí... Todas malas noticias. Una luz de esperanza brillaba en mí y me decía que el me diría que me quería más de lo que pudiera expresar... Para mi sorpresa, no fue así, ni las malas noticias, ni mi sueño frustrado... imposible...

Tenemos un ofrecimiento... Para grabar un disco y abrir el concierto de una banda...

"En serio?", le pregunté... "Es increíble!"

Estaba tan emocionada que no sabía lo que hacía y lo abracé. Si bien nos habíamos abrazado otras veces, en mi cumpleaños, en el suyo, en una Navidad que paso, en Año nuevo... ese abrazo fue distinto. Era una mezcla de emoción y sentimientos reprimidos. El me abrazó de vuelta, podía sentir sus manos en mi espalda y sus brazos alrededor mío. Yo hablé contra su pecho...

"Thiago... son buenas noticias... pero por qué te noto... triste?"

"Mira... ni Luis ni Alejo ni yo tenemos nada que perder..."

"No entiendo..."

"Para firmar el contrato y todo eso, debemos viajar... eso si, nos pagan los boletos, la estadía, la comida... todo..."

"Entonces no veo problema económico... puedo pedir vacaciones por un mes en el trabajo… no les va a importar..."

"Ese es el problema mujer..."

"Cómo?..."

"No sería un mes, ni unos pocos meses... tomaría por lo menos un año..."

"Un año?!!!!!!!..."

"Yo sé que es mucho… podemos buscar otra cosa, así no dejas tu trabajo y..." "Thiago! Estás loco! Es tu sueño, su sueño, mi sueño... es nuestro sueño! y estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo acá... no los puedo abandonar..."

"Segura? al 100?"

"Nunca estuve más segura de algo en mi vida."

Así, mi decisión de alguna manera definió el viaje... Iríamos a California, donde residía mi mejor amigo. Mejor amigo de la infancia, de la escuela. Pero mejor amigo al fin. Me seguía escribiendo con el. Estaba al tanto de todo lo que me pasaba y yo de sus aventuras. El era el único que sabía lo que me pasaba con Thiago. Me aconsejaba que se lo dijera, pero yo no podía hacerle caso. No podía arruinar nuestra amistad, la confianza, el ambiente tan bonito que habíamos construido en la banda... Así que, como buen mejor amigo, desistía por el momento. Cuando le dije que iba a ir a California, no me creyó.

"Voy... voy a verte... voy a reunirme con la parte mía que se fue contigo..."

"No te creo!.."

"No lo hagas, pero no pongas cara de haber visto un fantasma cuando toque a tu puerta..."

Fui a mi trabajo una tarde soleada y les anuncié mi decisión de irme. Mis compañeras de trabajo me miraban como si estuviera loca. "Vas a renunciar a un trabajo fijo por irte a una aventura sin rumbo?"

"Rumbo tiene... se llama California... y el trabajo era de medio tiempo, ustedes saben, no iba a quedarme aquí toda mi vida..."

Ellas me miraron peor. Algunas eran un poco mayores que yo, otras me doblaban la edad. Ellas parecieron heridas con mis palabras. Las que eran de mi edad estaban medio orgullosas, medio envidiosas. Ellas también querían salir de ese agujero, conocer el mundo... A eso iría yo.

Antes del viaje, haciendo los preparativos, sentí de nuevo el ambiente extraño alrededor de los chicos y yo. A ratos estaban muy juntos hablando de un tema, parecía que tenía que ver con Thiago. Tendría algún problema? Decidí no meterme.. Por alguna razón, no me decían nada. Y no quería que me consideraran una metida. Sin embargo, a menudo le preguntaba a Thiago si estaba bien. El me miraba como si no me comprendiera, con los ojos medios perdidos en quién sabe qué pensamientos... Y me decía que estaba todo perfecto. "No te preocupes mi chiquita." Ahora me decía así, mi chiquita. No sabía por qué... Tampoco me importó. Lo decía de una manera muy... tierna?

Unos días antes de partir me llamaron de mi ex trabajo. "Muchacha, haciendo la limpieza vimos que te dejaste unas cosas..."

"Qué cosas? No me falta nada..."

"Libros.."

"Libros?! No los necesito…"

"Pero acá ocupan espacio... sé buena y haz algo por nosotros...llévatelos..."

"Está bien... son muchos?"

"No... pero puedes traerte a alguien que te ayude... sería mejor..."

"Ok... iré en un rato..."

Llamé a Luis, "Ayúdame.."

"Libros? no quiero nada que ver con libros… llama a Thiago..."

Llamé a Alejo... "Ya llamaste a Thiago?"

"No..."

"Llámalo, el te ayudará, yo ahora no puedo.."

"Pero por qué Thiago? Por que no Luis?"

"Porquee… a el ya lo llamaste??"

"Eso no lo sabes..."

"Acaso estás molesta con Thiago?"

"No…."

"Entonces… Llama a Thiago muchacha! Chau"

Esta bien... ring... ring… tono... tono... nada... "Hola... soy Thiago, no estoy cerca a mi teléfono en este momento, o estoy dormido, o muy ocupado... ejem... deja tu mensaje... hablamos..."

piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Ese tono me destrozo la oreja...

"Thiago… soy... soy yo... hola... si escuchas este mensaje antes de las 5... crees que puedes alcanzarme en mi ex trabajo? me llamaron porque me deje unas cosas (no dije libros por si acaso) me puedes ayudar? mmm bueno… no te apures si estas muy ocupado... te quiero..."

No sé por qué lo dije... Fue algo del momento, tal vez me distraje... pero lo dije y antes de que pudiera disimular esa frase, colgué el teléfono esperando que no escuchara el mensaje nunca... Que se le haya perdido el celular, que no tenga batería hasta el próximo milenio... Y así seguían mis plegarias... Alguna se hizo realidad?

Me dirigía a la oficina... Espere un rato en la puerta, no venía. Decidí entrar sola... no eran muchos libros, pero un poco pesados. "Quieres una caja?" No... gracias...

Salí con los libros en mis brazos y uno cayó al suelo. Tenía que dejar los otros en algún lugar si quería recogerlo. O tendría que seguir de largo y abandonar ese libro.

Estaba yo ahí parada medio que estúpidamente mirando el libro. Mirado de lejos parecía como si tratara de elevarlo con mis poderes sobrenaturales. De repente, el libro empezó a elevarse. Obviamente no por mis poderes... una mano lo alzaba y lo sujetaba. Subí la mirada, un chico de pelo largo y enrulado con lentes oscuros me sonreía... "Tan solo mirando el libro no iba a elevarse", me dijo..

"Que no? yo creo que sí se elevo..."

"Lo levante yo..."

"Pero se elevó..."

"Jajaja... quieres que te ayude?"

"Sería bueno, gracias... soy..."

Nunca le pude decir mi nombre, nunca supe el suyo... Alguien interrumpió justo ese momento.

Unas cuantas palabras, el chico salió dándome la espalda, a mí... y a...

"Thiago! Por que hiciste eso?.."

"Creí que te estaba molestando..."

"Molestándome? Estaba ayudándome!!!!"

"A eso venia yo!"

Por qué no podía tratarlo mal? Por qué no podía enfadarme con el? Tal vez la mirada triste de sus ojos verdes... eran verdes? Era la primera vez que los veía así... Así tan cerca... Por qué estaba tan cerca? De repente dejé de ver sus ojos... los habían cubierto sus parpados... Sentí su mano en mi cuello, sentí sus labios sobre los míos... Acaso era un sueño? De esos que daban rabia despertarse? Por el momento, no daba señales de despertarme… así que debía disfrutar el momento no?

Cogí su rostro entre mis manos... En verdad estaba besando a Thiago? Era tan dulce, tan suave... Nos separamos.

"Escuche tu mensaje y vine en seguida… perdóname por llegar tan tarde..."

"Escuchaste el mensaje…"

"Sí, claro, si no, no estaría aquí..."

"Claro..."

"Lo decías en serio?"

"Qué cosa?"

"Lo del final... eso de que me querías... O era simplemente porque querías ayuda desesperadamente?"

Me reí nerviosamente… después de ese beso, no sabía lo que venía a continuación...

"Yo sabía que ibas a venir igual… Pero obvio que te quiero... nos conocemos tanto... hemos compartido tanto... como no te voy a querer... yo..."

El interrumpió mis divagaciones...

"No sé con qué sentido o intención lo dijiste... pero tienes que saber que... yo no te quiero de esa manera..."

"De qué manera?"

"La manera en que tú me quieres..."

"En qué manera te quiero?"

"Así nomás… queriéndome…"

"No te entiendo..."

"Mi chiquita... yo te amo... Me fijé en ti desde la primera vez que te vi. Desde antes de saber tu nombre, desde antes de saber que eras música... Desde esa primera sonrisa que me diste... La mirada que me diste... Luego el destino unió nuestras vidas. Me moría de ganas de que toques con nosotros. Y si no, al menos quería verte de nuevo. Esperé con tantas ganas tu llamada... Cuando llegó, y con tan buena noticia, no sabes lo feliz que fui. No sabía por qué estaba tan feliz... ni nos conocíamos... No me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado hasta que me daban celos cuando otro chico que no era yo te miraba, se acercaba a ti, te hablaba, bailaba contigo... Por qué crees que siempre estoy tan cerca de ti? No soportaba ver que ellos podían mostrarse interesados en ti, mientras yo no porque no quería arruinar nuestra amistad... Pero ahora... Ya no puedo esperar más…"

El chico parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, o sin aire para continuar... yo no supe que decirle. Tan solo lo abracé. Fue un abrazo especial. Era un abrazo sincero, con un cariño muy grande, sin sentimientos escondidos ni reprimidos...

"Yo también te amo Thiago... "

Y con un beso… sellamos nuestro amor...

Fin

**Espero les haya gustado esta historia… Espero sus reviews!!!!**

**El hecho de que no se describiera mucho el personaje de Hermione es porque en principio la historia no estaba destinada a ella, sin embargo, decidí publicarla bajo esa perspectiva… Como si nunca hubiera ido a Hogwarts y hubiera tenido una vida muggle común y corriente….**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Megumi1909**


End file.
